


Songs To Live Your Life To

by bittersweetblonde



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetblonde/pseuds/bittersweetblonde
Summary: Sometimes a band is more than a band, they're the voice of a generation and for this gang their lyrics spoke more than words.





	1. Cigarettes & Alcohol

_Is it my imagination or have I finally found something worth living for? _   
_I was looking for some action, but all I found was cigarettes and alcohol._   
_You could wait for a lifetime to spend your days in the sunshine._   
_You might as well do the white line 'cos when it comes on top,_   
_You gotta make it happen. You gotta make it happen. You gotta make it happen. You gotta make it happen._   
_Is it worth the aggravation to find yourself a job when there's nothing worth working for?_   
_It's a crazy situation, but all I need are cigarettes and alcohol._   
_You could wait for a lifetime to spend your days in the sunshine._   
_You might as well do the white line 'cos when it comes on top,_   
_You gotta make it happen. You gotta make it happen. You gotta make it happen. You gotta make it happen._   
_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta make it. You gotta, you gotta, you gotta make it. You gotta, you gotta, you gotta make it. You gotta, you gotta, you gotta make it...._

It was 1994 and a 15 year old Finn had found a new love in his life. It was a Saturday and him and his best mate Chop had been hanging out on the streets of Lincolnshire hoping to chat up some girls. They'd actually told their parents that they were going out looking for weekend jobs, both had been driven nuts lately by their 'rents about getting work. They only had another year left at school before college and if their parents had any say in it, it seemed the break in-between would be taken up with earning money instead of having fun. It was stupid though, there was hardly any work going and anything that was, was boring and paid little. So instead they did what they'd done every Saturday. Looked at girls instead. Chop knew that girls loved to hit the shops at the weekend and always dragged Finn along as his wing-man. The pair of them always ended up getting lucky, but today had been different, today they couldn't reel in a single catch?  
"Fuck this, let's just go to the pub and watch some footie." Finn said after another girl had turned down Chop's advances.  
"Yeah alright, let me just get some ciggies and booze first." He replied in defeat and then walked into the nearest off license and made his purchase. Thankfully for Chop, his height made him look older then he was and he always managed to get served.  
Offering Finn a ciggie on the way to the pub, Finn shook his head. He'd never smoked, he'd never even drank! Every time they went to the pub, he'd stick to soft drinks. Chop always asked him if he wanted a little drop of the booze he'd usually sneak in, but Finn always refused. "Fair enough, but you don't know what you're missing." Chop told him before lighting a ciggie for himself.  
Once they walked into the pub, Finn went to the bar and ordered their usual cokes and crisps. "Had your Dad in here the other night asking if I had any jobs going for you." The barman spoke as he served him and Finn just rolled his eyes.  
"Hope you told him you didn't?" Finn responded and the barman shook his head.  
"No, we've got all our pot men for now lad, but maybe in a few years when you're old enough you could work behind the bar?" He told him and Finn just nodded, but hoped to God that the opportunity would never come up.  
Paying for their drinks and crisps, Finn then walked over to where Chop was sat and placed everything down. "What's the score?" Finn asked as he sat down and put his change in his pocket.  
"2-0 to them." Chop replied and then sneaked the booze he'd bought from the off license out and poured it into his coke.   
"Here let me have some." Finn whispered and Chop looked up in surprise, not sure he'd just heard those words come out of his best mate's mouth. Finn nodded, letting him know that he had and then Chop sneakily poured the vodka into Finn's drink.  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden change?" Chop asked.  
"Barman just told me that me Dad had been in here the other night asking about a job for me." Finn answered and Chop just pulled a face. "And then you made it worse by telling me we were losing in the footie." He added with a laugh and Chop joined in.  
"Here's to parents on our case and drowning our sorrows then!" Chop toasted and Finn clinked his glass with him and let the vodka do it's magic as he swallowed it.  
From that moment on, Finn got a love for alcohol and not just that, but cigarettes too and he had his football team getting thrashed 5-0 by full time to thank for that one.


	2. Whatever

_I'm free to be whatever I, whatever I choose and I'll sing the blues if I want._   
_I'm free to say whatever I, whatever I like, if it's wrong or right it's alright._   
_Always seems to me, you only see what people want you to see._   
_How long's it gonna be? Before we get on the bus and cause no fuss, get a grip on yourself it don't cost much._   
_Free to be whatever you, whatever you say, if it comes my way it's alright._   
_You're free to be wherever you, wherever you please, you can shoot the breeze if you want._   
_It always seems to me, you only see what people want you to see._   
_How long's it gonna be before we get on the bus and cause no fuss. get a grip on yourself it don't cost much._   
_I'm free to be whatever I, whatever I choose and I'll sing the blues if I want._   
_Here in my mind, you know you might find, something that you, you thought you once knew._   
_But now it's all gone and you know it's no fun. Yeah I know it's no fun. Oh, I know it's no fun._   
_I'm free to be whatever I, whatever I choose and I'll sing the blues if I want._   
_I'm free to be whatever I, whatever I choose and I'll sing the blues if I want_   
_Whatever you do, whatever you say, yeah, I know it's alright._   
_Whatever you do, whatever you say, yeah, I know it's alright._

  
14 year old Chloe was around her best friend Rachel's house just listening to music. Well one type of music. Music was Rae's love and passion. She'd always had great taste and it was quite varied, but 1994 had hit and so had a band, a band that Rae couldn't stop listening to which meant Chloe hadn't either. The two of them were inseparable, they'd been best friend's since primary school and were always at each others houses having sleepovers and stuff, but in the last six months it felt like the Gallagher brothers and their band had also joined their friendship.  
It was a tough age being 14, they'd recently started high school as well as their periods and like their bodies, things were changing. Dolls were gone and boys were coming along, more so to Chloe than to Rae. As far as Chloe was aware, Rae didn't really seem interested in them yet, but Chloe herself, well she'd taken quite a shine to the new ones she'd seen gracing the corridors of the high school.  
In both their heads, they knew they were drifting apart, but neither wanted it to happen so they just carried on staying friends and hanging out. They both hoped that it was a part of growing up and that they could get through it, but as well as their likes and interests changing, their personalities were too.  
Listening to the Oasis song that was currently playing in Rae's room, Chloe actually found herself relating to it. She'd never been a fan or took much notice of their music, just let in play in the background as her and Rae gossiped and did each others hair. But as she took in the words at that moment, she realised they were singing about her life.  
She'd never admit it, but she could be a bitch at times. She never meant to be, it was just how she was. She'd speak her mind, say what she thought. She was honest, sometimes brutally, but she never meant it in a harsh way or set out to hurt peoples feelings. She could actually be sweet and nice when she wanted to be, it was just a side that she didn't let people see that often and kept to herself. It was tough being a girl, especially a 14 year old one in high school. Chloe thought of that place as a social one rather than an educational one and to get ahead she figured you had to be popular, pretty and tell it how it was, even if that meant people thinking you were a bitch, so she chose to be one, but it did hurt a little sometimes. She'd heard girls in the toilets talking about her, calling her queen bee and slagging her off. They hadn't known she was in the next cubicle or by the mirrors at the sinks putting her make up on, but she was and she'd heard comments like it all the time lately.  
But listening to Oasis right now, she realised that they were right, she was free to be whoever she wanted and to say whatever she wanted and whatever other people thought or said about her, it was alright. This was her and she wasn't going to change for anybody!


	3. Some Might Say

_Some might say that sunshine follows thunder, Go and tell it to the man who cannot shine._   
_Some might say that we should never ponder on our thoughts today, 'cos they will sway over time._   
_Some might say, we will find a brighter day. Some might say, we will find a brighter day._   
_'Cos I've been standin' at the station, in need of education in the rain. _   
_You made no preparation for my reputation once again._   
_The sink is full of fishes, she's got dirty dishes on the brain. _   
_It was overflowing gently, but it's all elementary my friend._   
_Some might say they don't believe in Heaven, go and tell it to the man who lives in hell._   
_Some might say, you get what you've been given, if you don't get yours, I won't get mine as well._   
_Some might say, we will find a brighter day. Some might say, we will find a brighter day._   
_'Cos I've been standin' at the station, in need of education in the rain._   
_You made no preparation for my reputation once again._   
_The sink is full of fishes, she's got dirty dishes on the brain._   
_And my dog's been itchin', itchin' in the kitchen once again._   
_Some might say. Some might say. You know what some might say. You know what some might say._

Sighing to himself Kester wondered where it had all gone wrong? He was a man who was about to hit 40, he'd fallen out with his wife who it seemed was soon to divorce him and he was pretty sure he'd lose his house too. His life had gone down the shitter in the last few years. He'd been made redundant, turned to drugs and had been a bit fucked up since. At one point he'd found himself homeless and tramping it up on a train station. He didn't have any talent so he never busked, instead he just sat there, slept there and stood there in the hope that people would give him money. There was the odd kind soul that gave him their spare change, but it wasn't enough to get him through a day let alone a week! He'd managed to turn it around in the end though, but it took a hell of a lot to make him realise that drugs weren't going to help him with his cash flow problems and worsen them instead. It took someone trying to kill themselves in front of a train to make him realise that he needed to get back out there and contribute to society.   
He ended up retraining as a therapist. That was the funny thing about Kester, he was great with other people's problems, always dishing out advice and optimism for them and giving them hope, just like he'd done to the suicidal train goer, but when it came to his own, he was useless. So useless that when things got on top of him, like they were doing now, he turned back to drugs.  
It was when he was training that he met his wife, she wasn't on his course, but he'd seen her around and they'd got on great to begin with. They shared the same interests in life and had been through the same experiences, she'd been made redundant back then too, but unlike him, she hadn't turned to drugs, nor had she been homeless or witnessed some of the dark things that Kester had felt himself at times.  
They dated, moved in together, got engaged and got married, it had all happened quite quickly and they'd both been so caught up in the whirlwind of it all that they weren't expecting it to be torn apart as fast! Things had changed recently, he hadn't meant to, but Kester had started bringing his work home with him so to speak. Obviously he never told his wife what his patients told him, confidentiality meant something to him and he wasn't going to break that, but he'd snap at little things, tell his wife off when she complained about the washing up, saying that the dirty dishes piling up in the sink were a drop in the ocean to the problems other people were going through. He also fought with her when she moaned about their dog or any other little issue that she turned into a big one.  
She'd had enough at being snapped at and that's why they'd fallen out recently, the two of them weren't getting along and the house they shared was originally hers. Obviously if they couldn't work things out, Kester would have to move out and he was pretty sure the dog would be coming too. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. He never meant to snap at his wife, he still loved her, he just wished she'd have been more prepared for how his job would effect his reactions to things.  
If he needed anything right now, it was some of the that hope and optimism he gave to his patients.


	4. Roll With It

_You gotta roll with it, you gotta take your time, you gotta say what you say, don't let anybody get in your way 'cause it's all too much for me to take._   
_Don't ever stand aside, don't ever be denied, you wanna be who you'd be if you're coming with me. _   
_I think I've got a feeling I've lost inside. I think I'm gonna take me away and hide. I'm thinking of things that I just can't abide._   
_I know the roads down which your life will drive. I find the key that lets you slip inside. Kiss the girl, she's not behind the door. _   
_But you know I think I recognize your face, but I've never seen you before._   
_You gotta roll with it, you gotta take your time, you gotta say what you say, don't let anybody get in your way 'cause it's all too much for me to take._   
_I know the roads down which your life will drive. I find the key that lets you slip inside. Kiss the girl, she's not behind the door._   
_But you know I think I recognize your face, but I've never seen you before._   
_You gotta roll with it, you gotta take your time, you gotta say what you say. don't let anybody get in your way 'cause it's all too much for me to take._   
_Don't ever stand aside, don't ever be denied, you wanna be who you'd be if you're coming with me._   
_I think I've got a feeling I've lost inside. I think I've got a feeling I've lost inside. I think I've got a feeling I've lost inside._

Boys and girls, girls and boys. To most people, the opposite sex get together, but to a 17 year old Archie he wasn't sure? He'd kissed girls in the past, even copped a feel of a fair few, but oddly he'd felt nothing? Even more oddly to him, he'd found himself staring at boys and whenever doing so, his boxers had tightened. He was sure it was supposed to be the other way round, that moments like that should have happened when he was groping girls not eyeing up boys?   
He'd started college about a year ago and got in with a group of people. Most of his friends from high school had been split up once the year had ended, all of them going off to different places and it seemed that way for most of the kids at the college. Everyone he'd made friends with hadn't known each other except for a few in his gang. There was Finn and Chop, who'd been best friends since primary school along with Chloe and Rachel who'd also been best friends since they were about 5. Rachel or Rae as she'd rather be known hadn't started at the college right away, in fact she'd been introduced to the gang in the holidays before college started again. Archie had taken a liking to her and it seemed she had to him when they'd first met.   
To test his confusion, which was probably something he really shouldn't have done, he decided to ask Rae out on a date. They'd kissed a few days before and naturally she'd said yes, but that was when he realised that he couldn't lead this girl on. She actually seemed really into him and although he was making out he was into her, he'd not felt anything when they shared that kiss and she was too nice of a girl to test a proper date on. He never went in the end and although she was as pissed as hell to be stood up by him, she'd understood when he apologised and confessed that he had feelings for boys.  
Rae was the only one who knew and they'd become best friends from it. As time went on, Archie realised that he wasn't confused and it was guys he liked. He'd started seeing guys on the quiet, but was always telling Rae about them. He'd never felt happier, he kissed them, slept with them, dated them, even fell in a love with a few! It was a year later that he came out to everyone else about it. To his surprise they'd already guessed and they were really happy for him, especially Chop who told him that it was nothing to be ashamed about.  
In coming out though, there were quite a few people that did think it was something to be ashamed about. It was 1997, he was 18 and 9 times out of 10 he was labelled a puff, a gayboy, a queer and every horrible anti-gay name under the sun. Coming out in college was probably the worst thing he could have done, only his group of friends and a minority of people that he didn't hang out with had his back and supported him. If it hadn't have been for Finn and Chop literally fighting his corner he didn't know what he'd have done.  
Realising that he couldn't have his two mates throwing punches in his defense and possibly getting themselves into trouble, Archie manned up one night at the pub's open mic night and decided to sing Oasis' Roll With It. It may not have had much meaning to everyone else, but to him and his gang and his latest boyfriend who was sat there with them, the words echoed how he wasn't going to be a pushover anymore, he was just gonna roll with anything the homophobes threw his way.


	5. Wonderwall

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you._   
_By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do._   
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._   
_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out._   
_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. _   
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._   
_And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._   
_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how._   
_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall._   
_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you._   
_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do._   
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._   
_And all the roads that lead you there were winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding._   
_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how._   
_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall._   
_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall._   
_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. You're gonna be the one that saves me._   
_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

Rae and Finn hadn't really got on when they first met. Rae thought that Finn was moody and miserable, he walked around thinking he was God's gift and as much as those characteristics annoyed her, she did find him attractive. Archie was the guy she really had the hots for back then though and she never in a million years thought that Finn would be interested in her, but when it was him that turned up to tell her that Archie wasn't coming to their date and she found out the truth about Archie's sexuality, it was Finn her attentions turned to.   
Like her, Finn thought his feelings were one way. She'd seemed into Archie and he was pretty sure she had a hate list against him, but when she'd joked with him that the list wasn't that long, they formed a close friendship, so close in fact that they'd come up with their own code for talking to each other by writing on each other. Finn was never a big talker, especially when it came to feelings and Rae was similar. All her feelings usually went into her diary. Both of them fancied each other and the closer they got, the stronger their feelings grew, there was so much the pair of them wanted to say to each other, but they just didn't know how.  
They'd saved each other too. On numerous times Finn had been like a knight in shining armour to Rae. He'd come to her rescue when Big G and his mates gave her grief over a period stain, he'd punched Big G and called his mates twats which soon sent them running away in a flash. He'd also saved her when she'd had a row with her Mum by giving her a place to crash and he'd saved her from herself. She'd been a heroine to him too. When his Nan passed away, she gave him the comfort he needed and they'd been there for each other since they were 16.  
It was at her Mum's wedding when they eventually got together, she'd been open about her illness and her feelings at the reception and later that night Finn finally confessed his to her too. They'd been together since, but it hadn't been easy.   
There were times when Rae's illness would effect their relationship, her insecurities would suddenly creep back occasionally, she'd get angry and jealous if she saw girls eyeing Finn up, she'd question why he was with her when he could be with someone the total opposite. But he was just as bad. At the time when she'd been interested in Archie, Finn was just as jealous. He was sure that Archie didn't feel the way he did about Rae and in the end it turned out he didn't.  
They always got through the tough times though and no relationship was perfect. Every time they did have to face the rocky moments, they'd usually turn to their love of music to come together again and it was always Wonderwall that got them there. The classic anthem had become their song.


	6. D'ya Know What I Mean

_Step off the train all alone at dawn, back into the hole where I was born, the sun in the sky never raised an eye to me. _   
_The blood on the tracks and must be mine, the fool on the hill and I feel fine, don't look back 'cause you know what you might see. _   
_Look into the wall of my mind's eye, I think I know, but I don't know why, the questions are the answers you might need. _   
_Coming in a mess going out in style, I ain't good looking but I'm someone's child, no one can give me the air that's mine to breathe._   
_I met my maker, I made him cry and on my shoulder he asked me why his people won't fly through the storm. I said "Hey listen up man, they don't even know you're born"._   
_All my people right here, right now, d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. _   
_All my people right here, right now, d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. _   
_All my people right here, right now, d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. _   
_I don't really care for what you believe so open up your fist or you won't receive the thoughts and the words of every man you'll need. _   
_Get up off the floor and believe in life, no one's ever gonna ever ask you twice, get on the bus and bring it on home to me. _   
_I met my maker, I made him cry and on my shoulder he asked me why his people won't fly through the storm. I said "Listen up man, they don't even know you're born". _   
_All my people right here, right now d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. _   
_All my people right here, right now, d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. _   
_All my people right here, right now, d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah,_   
_All my people right here, right now, d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. _   
_All my people right here, right now, d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. _   
_All my people right here, right now, d'you know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah._

Chop always knew how to throw a party. If you ever needed one or wanted one, he was the guy you'd go to. His specialty was sexy parties, but when the gang had finished college for good, he threw a proper end of era bash! Anyone who was anyone from their courses had been invited and it was mortal! So mortal in fact that he'd woken up the following morning in the next county!  
He wasn't quite sure how he'd got there or where anybody else was, but he was sure the smile on his face had been there since last night. Normally anybody else in his position would of panicked, but Chop wasn't like that. Instead he got his drowsy head together and made his way to the train station. Thankfully for him, he managed to find some loose change in his pocket and got a ticket home back to Lincolnshire. He didn't know what the time was, but he knew it was too fucking early. There was nobody about and as he sat there watching the scenery pass him by, he tried to piece together what happened the night before...  
He remembered singing, but that was normal for him. Chop always loved a good sing along and whenever he got the chance, he'd belt out an Oasis song, usually one that not many people knew of until a few months later when it became popular, but he was sure last night's had already been a hit.   
Chop thought of himself as a bit of a Liam Gallagher, he definitely had the Mancunian swagger about him and if he was honest with himself, Liam Gallagher was who he wanted to be. College was now done, his 'rents were on at him to get a job more so than ever and all Chop wanted to do was sing. There was no way he was going down the 9-5 route. He wasn't like that, he wanted more, he wanted to be someone, he wanted to be the voice of a generation. It was that last thought that reminded him of what he'd drunkenly belted out the night before. D'ya Know What I Mean.  
Feeling the train stop about half an hour later, Chop got off and saw the sun starting to come up. It really was fucking early, it was the bloody crack of dawn! The cool morning breeze was good for his head though and as he took a little walk around the place he was born, he found himself on top of one of the many hills. He'd never really witnessed the view up here during the day, only at night when the lights were brightening up the place and he had to admit it looked rather beautiful. Sitting himself down, he knew he must have looked a bit of a fool and a messy one at that, but he felt on top of the world. He knew he was going to have to bring Izzy up here one day and the thought of her suddenly made his smile grow bigger than it already was. He still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend, they'd been together just over a year now and he felt so lucky to have her.  
Chop had never been the most good looking of men, but Izzy loved him and he loved her. She was a little ray of sunshine in his life and he told her that everyday and she really was. She was so happy, always wearing a smile and she brightened up any room she walked into. He wasn't sure what the future would hold for them now that college was over, but he knew that whatever paths they chose to take, he didn't want to be apart from her.  
Realising that he was away from her now as well as all their friends, he knew he couldn't sit on the top of this hill anymore and made his way down and towards the chippy. If the gang were going to be anywhere, he was sure he'd find them at what was still their second home.


	7. Stand By Me

_Made a meal and threw it up on sunday, I've got a lot of things to learn._   
_Said I would and I'll be leaving one day before my heart starts to burn._

_So what's the matter with you, sing me something new._   
_Don't you know the cold and wind and rain don't know, they only seem to come and go away._

_Times are hard when things have got no meaning, I've found a key upon the floor._   
_Maybe you and I will not believe in the things we find behind the door._

_So what's the matter with you, sing me something new_   
_Don't you know the cold and wind and rain don't know, they only seem to come and go away._

_Stand by me_   
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_   
_Stand by me_   
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_   
_Stand by me_   
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_   
_Stand by me_   
_Nobody knows_   
_Yeah nobody knows the way it's gonna be_

_If your leaving will you take me with you, I'm tired of talking on my phone._   
_There is one thing I can never give you, my heart will never be your home._

_So what's the matter with you, sing me something new._   
_Don't you know the cold and wind and rain don't know, they only seem to come and go away._

_Stand by me_   
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_   
_Stand by me_   
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_   
_Stand by me_   
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_   
_Stand by me_   
_Nobody knows_   
_Yeah nobody knows the way it's gonna be_

_The way it's gonna be, yeah. Maybe I can see, yeah._   
_But don't you know the cold and wind and rain don't know, they only seem to come and go away._

_Stand by me_  
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_  
_Stand by me_  
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_  
_Stand by me_  
_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_  
_Stand by me_  
_Nobody knows_  
Yeah God only knows the way it's gonna be

16 years old and Tix was still fighting a battle. While her best friend Rae had just finished college, she was stuck, trapped even in a mental hospital. She always told herself that she'd leave and get out one day, just like Rae had done, but that day had never come. She thought she was finally getting somewhere the other day, she'd even gone as far as to make herself a meal as well as eat it, but it didn't stay down for long.  
Tix spent most of her days watching the weather change out of the window and whenever she had visitors, they never stayed for long. It wasn't that they hadn't wanted to, it was just the rules of visiting hours. She missed Rae and Danny. The only time they stayed longer than visiting hours was if they'd been admitted and Tixie never liked that. As much as it meant getting to spend more time with them, she never wanted to see them fighting demons like her. No, Tixie loved them coming in and telling her their stories about the outside world, those stories encouraged her to try and get better, she wanted to experience stories like that herself, but every time she took a step forward in getting there, she felt like she took double the amount back.  
It made it harder hearing about Rae and Danny's lives and what they were up to. Rae was going to go on to Uni now that she'd finished college and hoped to get her diary published. Tix was shocked at first, she thought diaries were meant to be private, not published, but when Rae explained that it could be relatable to people who were going through mental illness as well as the usual crushes and issues of being a teenager, Tix thought it was a brilliant idea. Danny then told her how he wanted to train as a therapist, another Kester in the making. He'd been through his own stuff and was always wanting to dish out advice, mainly dating advice, but it was advice all the same and he was sweet and generous and he'd always been a good listener when Tix needed an ear. She thought it was great and wished him all the best with his studies.  
Being stuck in the hospital instead of being out there living and doing amazing things like her friends were, she felt like her life had no meaning anymore. Most 16 year old girls were having the times of their lives right now, but not her. She tried not to let it get to her, she didn't want to fight depression on top of an eating disorder and panic attacks when people touched her or got too close, so she tried to remain upbeat, but it was hard at times.  
The worst moments for Tix was when Rae or Danny had to leave, she'd beg them to take her with them, she wanted to get out and she wanted to go further than the hospital gardens. She could see the look on their faces, telling her that they wanted too, that they'd give anything to, but she also noticed the sympathetic look on their faces at the same time, the look that said they couldn't.  
Rae and Danny were her friends and they stuck by her, they were the only ones that really understood her and even though they were getting older and heading onto new chapters in their lives soon, she knew that they'd always be there for her, no matter what.


	8. All Around The World

_It's a bit early in the midnight hour for me, to go through all the things that I want to be. _   
_I don't believe in everything I see, y'know I'm blind so why d'you disagree? _   
_Take me away, 'cause I just don't want to stay and the lies you make me say are getting deeper every day. _   
_These are crazy days but they make me shine. Time keeps rolling by. _   
_All around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, we're gonna make a better day. _   
_All around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, you know it's gonna be okay. _   
_What you gonna do when the walls come falling down? You never move, you never make a sound. _   
_So where you gonna swim with the riches that you found? If you're lost at sea, well I hope that you've drowned. _   
_Take me away, 'cause I just don't want to stay and the lies you make me say are getting deeper every day. _   
_These are crazy days but they make me shine. Time keeps rolling by. _   
_All around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, we're gonna make a better day. _   
_And all around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, you know it's gonna be okay. _   
_All around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, we're gonna make a better day. _   
_'Cause all around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, you know it's gonna be okay. _   
_'Cause all around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, we're gonna make a better day. _   
_And all around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, you know it's gonna be okay. _   
_It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. _   
_All around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, we're gonna make a better day. _   
_'Cause all around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, you know it's gonna be okay. _   
_All around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, we're gonna make a better day. _   
_'Cause all around the world, you've got to spread the word, tell them what you heard, you know it's gonna be okay. _   
_I don't know what I know. What I know, what I know. Yeah I know what I know. It's gonna be okay. _   
_I don't know what I know. What I know, what I know. Yeah I know what I know. It's gonna be okay. _   
_Yeah I know what I know. I don't know, what I know. Yeah I know what I know. It's gonna be okay. _   
_Yeah I know what I know. I don't know what I know. Yeah I know what I know. _   
_Pig's don't fly, never say die. So things are gonna fly, never say die. _   
_Things are gonna fly, never say die. Things are gonna fly, never say die. _   
_So things are gonna fly, never say die. So things are gonna fly, never say die. So things are gonna fly, never say die._

It was 2001 and a 21 year old Rae couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last few years. She'd gone to Uni, graduated, published her diary and had become a really successful author! Her diary had been flying off the shelves like hot cakes and not just in her country, oh no, worldwide! She was stunned to say the least, she didn't really expect any company to take an interest in publishing it, let alone end up with a fan base who often told her they read it over and over again!  
She was glad it had done its job though and what she'd set out for it to do. The main reason she wanted to get it out there for people to read was to make them aware about mental illness. She wanted to make those who it didn't effect understand more and those that it did effect a message to say that it was ok to be a bit fucked up and that they weren't alone. She often received letters from sufferers thanking her for writing it and telling her how reading it had helped them and saved them.  
She'd been a bit of a traveler of late, she'd been to most big countries, ones all over the world, ones that she never thought she'd visit in her lifetime. She loved book signings, actually meeting the people instead of getting letters meant a lot more and she tried to do as many book signings as she could. The only downside to it though was Finn.   
They were still together, even had their own place, but their jobs kept them apart. Finn had become a local radio DJ, he was trying to work his way up to being a national one, but Lincolnshire would do for now. It was quite funny considering how quiet he used to be, but this was music he was talking about, not feelings so it did make a bit of sense. Rae would sometimes co-host with him if she was free, she may have been a best selling author now, but she still loved her music and she still loved Oasis! So did he and she'd always know when he was thinking of her if she heard Wonderwall play.  
She'd missed him lately though and she couldn't wait to get home in the next few days and see him. It was coming up to their five year anniversary, Chloe kept asking her when she'd get to be a bridesmaid, but neither of them were thinking of marriage yet, they were just happy to be boyfriend and girlfriend. She was sure Finn would go all out for their anniversary though.  
The other thing that had changed for Rae of late was life itself. As well as it being all go at the moment work wise, it was starting to change technology wise too which she was so thankful for. Mobile phones had suddenly become a craze again and not those big brick type ones that Gary Barlow used to walk around with in 1995, but proper little ones that you could text off. She was always texting Finn when she wasn't calling him, along with all her other friends. The internet was also becoming a popular thing and great for Rae. If she was ever away in a foreign country and couldn't use her phone, she'd find the nearest internet cafe and email everyone instead.  
They all had different and separate lives now, making names for themselves, earning a crust and becoming proper adults, life was changing, the world was changing, but the change was good. It was easier to reach out to people, to communicate with them, get a message across. Life can be hard, the world we live in can be harder, but telling people what you know, letting them know that it will be ok...well like Liam sings, it makes for a brighter day.


	9. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

_Hold on... hold on... don't be scared, you'll never change what's been and gone. _   
_May your smile (may your smile) shine on (shine on), don't be scared (don't be scared) _   
_Your destiny may keep you warm. _   
_'Cause all of the stars have faded away, just try not to worry, you'll see them someday. _   
_Take what you need and be on your way and stop crying your heart out. _   
_Get up (get up) come on (come on), why you scared? (I'm not scared...) _   
_You'll never change what's been and gone. _   
_'Cause all of the stars have faded away, just try not to worry, you'll see them someday. _   
_Take what you need and be on your way and stop crying your heart out. _   
_'Cause all of the stars have faded away, just try not to worry, you'll see them someday. _   
_Just take what you need and be on your way and stop crying your heart out. _   
_We're all of the stars, we're fading away, just try not to worry, you'll see us someday. _   
_Just take what you need and be on your way and stop crying your heart out. _   
_Stop crying your heart out._   
_Stop crying your heart out._   
_Stop crying your heart out..._

A year had passed, it was 2002 and Chop and Izzy were now living down South and had been for the last two years. The two of them had been together since Rae's Mum's wedding reception and were still happily going strong.  
They'd got a nice place together, it was just a small little flat, big enough for the two of them and the rent wasn't too high. Chop had got his wish to be the next Liam Gallagher and was following in his footsteps by singing in a band. They were hoping to make it big one day and were gathering a nice set of fans from the local gigs they played. They had more opportunities of getting a record deal down South than they did up North and that's initially why him and Izzy had moved in the first place.   
Izzy herself worked in a local nursery. She loved kids, always had and one day she hoped she'd have a few of her own to look after. She loved working there, it was such a rewarding job, it exhausted her sometimes, but she normally had as much energy as the kids and they all loved her as much as she loved them.  
Today hadn't been an easy day though, in fact it had been horrible. She'd made a mistake, a very big mistake. A parent had come to pick up his child and Izzy had already sent the boy home with a man she thought was his Dad! There was a whole panic, a little boy was missing with a stranger and it was all her fault! In the end the boy was safe, it was his Uncle that had collected him and there had been a mix up between the Father and his wife, but that still didn't stop Izzy from getting a warning. She understood and accepted it. In this day and age you had to be really careful, there was always stories in the news about people taking kids and they never ended nicely.  
She'd managed to hold it together in work and all the way home, but as soon as she got inside, she just broke down. It was rare for Izzy to be sad let alone upset and as soon as Chop saw her crying, he just ran to her and hugged her tightly, wondering what on earth had happened?!  
Once she'd calmed down enough to explain, Chop kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, but naturally she didn't believe him. She was also convinced that she was going to lose her job and that she'd never be allowed to work with children again. It broke Chop's heart to see his little ray of sunshine like this and to be honest, he didn't think he'd ever seen her like this? She was always so happy, so bright...he wished he could go round to the parents of this little boy and have a go at them. They'd been the ones to get crossed wires over who was picking their son up and had caused all this, not Izzy.  
As they cuddled on the couch later that evening, Izzy still giving the odd sniffle, she apologised for crying and breaking down earlier. She never liked to be sad, it wasn't in her nature and the last thing she wanted was to be like it in front of other people, especially people she loved. Chop told her to stop being silly and that if she ever needed to cry, there was always his arms to cuddle into and he'd comfort her sadness away.


	10. Who Feels Love

_Found what I lost inside, my spirit has been purified. _   
_Take a thorn from my pride and hand in hand, we'll take a walk outside. _   
_Thank you for the sun, the one that shines on everyone who feels love. Now there's a million years between my fantasies and fears, I feel love. _   
_I'm leaving all that I see, now all my emotions fill the air I breathe._   
_Now you understand that this is not the promised land they spoke of. There's nothing more to be if you can be the remedy who heals love._   
_I thank you for the sun, the one that shines on everyone who feels love. Now there's a million years between my fantasies and fears, I feel love._   
_I thank you for the sun, the one that shines on everyone who feels love. Now there's a million years between my fantasies and fears, I feel love._

Rae's Mum was having a very long overdue spring clean of the house. She still lived there with Karim, but Rae had moved in with Finn just over a year ago. Her Mum had still left her room as it was, telling Rae that if things ever didn't work out, it'd still be there for her. She hoped it would work out for them both though and so far it had. That's why she'd realised that today was the day to finally turn Rae's room into a spare room. Karim had already bought paint and stuff and would start doing it up as soon as it was empty. Rae had taken the majority of her things when she'd moved, but there was still a lot in there to sort through.

As her Mum stood in the middle of the room, wondering where to start, she felt like she was in a time warp. Even though they were in what people called the noughties, Rae's room still looked like it was very much in the nineties and she got a flashback of it when she moved Rae's mirror to find a faded, yet fresh faced Damon Albarn poster looking back at her. She never quite understood why Rae had it and why she hadn't taken it with her? Oasis and Blur were arch enemies back in the day, but Rae loved Damon as much as she loved Liam and that's when it hit her Mum. Rae hadn't taken this with her because of Finn. Finn was now Rae's Damon and Liam, she didn't need a poster when she had a real guy in her life.

Karim walked into the room to help about half an hour later, him and Rae's Mum still happily married and he was pleased this room was getting turned into a spare one. He loved Rae and this room would always be here for her if she needed it, but it would also be free now for when his sister and family came over. It wasn't big, but it was better than them paying for a hotel.  
Walking over to Rae's old stereo, Karim turned the radio on for a bit of background music and heard the voice of Liam Gallagher singing through the speakers. It was a weird coincidence that of all the songs in the world, an Oasis one was playing right now and Rae's Mum had laughed as soon as she'd heard it.  
She never really understood why her daughter loved this band so much...until she'd read her diary. It was quite a weird experience to read it. She thought she'd known her daughter inside out, she'd watched her go from baby to toddler, to child to teenager and yet when she read her diary, she realised there was a lot she hadn't known. It was Rae that had asked her to read it, she'd been dead against doing so at first, but when Rae had told her that she wanted to publish it and would love her to give it a once over to see if it was good enough, that her Mum gave in. It was from that when her Mum understood Rae's love for Oasis, to Rae their music was more than lyrics, the words actually meant something and as Rae's Mum sorted her daughter's stuff into various different bin bags, she took in the words that Liam was now singing herself and she smiled.

Somehow, they'd both got lucky. Rae's Mum had been a bit of a mess when Rae's Dad had left, she'd have the odd fling here and there, but she didn't ever think she'd find love again. Thankfully though, she'd met Karim and he loved her as well as Rae. They'd become a proper little family after they got married. As for Rae, she'd found Finn and Rae's Mum loved him, Karim even got on well with him too. They were all so close and still were, often popping over each others for meals or just going over for a cuppa and a catch up. In the early nineties, neither Rae or her Mum felt love, not for men, not for themselves and sometimes not for each other, but now it was the total opposite and as the sun shone through the window of Rae's old room, Rae's Mum smiled to herself, happy that things had changed.


	11. She Is Love

_Oh when the sunshine beckons to ya and your wings begin to unfold,_   
_The thoughts you bring and the songs you sing are gonna keep me from the cold._

_And if the sword is here among ya and its words may wound my soul,_   
_You can fill me up with what you've got 'cause my heart's been keeping old._

_She is love _   
_And her ways are high and steep _   
_She is love _   
_And I believe her when she speaks_   
_Love _   
_And her ways are high and steep _   
_She is love _   
_And I believe, I do believe her when she speaks_

_You're in all my thoughts of passion and the dreams of my delight, _   
_Whatever stirs my mortal frame will you keep it warm at night._

_I don't know where you come from, no I haven't got a clue._   
_All I know is I'm in love with someone who loves me too._

_She is love _   
_And her ways are high and steep _   
_She is love _   
_And I believe her when she speaks_   
_Love _   
_And her ways are high and steep _   
_She is love _   
_And I believe, I do believe her when she speaks_

_She is love _   
_And her ways are high and steep _   
_She is love _   
_And I believe her when she speaks_   
_She is love _   
_And her ways are high and steep _   
_She is love _   
_And I believe, I do believe her when she speaks_

_I do believe her when she speaks. I do believe her when she speaks. I do believe her when she speaks._

Chop had been doing a set with his band, they had a really important gig tonight and for more reasons than one. The main one to the band was that a record company had sent down someone to watch them and possibly offer them a contract, but the main one to Chop was that he was going to propose to Izzy!

Part of him was nervous and scared, but the other part was happy and excited. He'd had it planned for a while now, but had never found the right moment. He'd bought the ring with the money he'd made from his and the band's first gig. It wasn't a huge amount, but the ring looked beautiful all the same and if tonight went the way he hoped on both counts, he could buy Izzy a wedding ring with the money from his first pay cheque off the back of a hit!

Izzy herself was in the audience tonight, she tried to go to as many of the bands gigs as possible and knew this one was important. She just really hoped they'd get a record deal tonight, they deserved one after all the hard work they'd been doing to get noticed. The only thing she felt was missing was the others, the gang. She'd called them all up, asked if they could come, but they all had other things going on. She understood, it was the way life was now. They'd all suggested a proper reunion meet up for a later date though and told her to wish Chop luck. They hoped as badly as she did that he got his dream by the end of the night and much to Izzy's surprise, one of hers was going to come true too.

The band were halfway through their set, the audience loved them and every time Izzy looked over at the guy from the record company, she saw he had a smile on his face. It was when Chop did his usual chit chat to the audience that Izzy felt puzzled. He'd usually have a conversation halfway through, mainly thanking the people for coming out to see them and asking if they were enjoying it, but it was when he mentioned that they were going to sing a cover song that she felt confused. Chop never did covers, not unless he was drunk and at a party and then he'd usually belt out some Oasis.

Wondering what the hell he was doing and praying that he wasn't about to screw up the possibility of a record deal by singing someone else’s song, Izzy just watched on as Chop suddenly started singing She Is Love by the band he adored. As he sung it, he was looking straight at her and she felt herself blush realising the words were about her.

Once he got to the end, everyone cheered and clapped, the record company guy still had a smile on his face and so did Izzy, who stood up and joined in with the cheering and applause. She soon stopped though when Chop suddenly got off the stage, walked over to her and then got down on one knee!

She felt tears in her eyes as he told her that he fucking loved her and she instantly got a flashback to Rae's Mum's wedding reception when he first confessed his feelings. She was so lost in what was happening and so shocked and surprised that she only heard bits of what he was actually saying.  
  
It was the last bit she heard loud and clear though, him telling her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and then ultimately asking if she'd be his wife. All she could do was nod through her tears of joy and happiness and Chop let out a big smile of his own as he placed the most gorgeous and perfect ring on her finger.   
Picking her up and spinning her around, Chop felt relieved that she'd said yes and she wasn't the only one to say that word. At the end of the gig, the guy from the record company had also given the band a yes and offered them a record deal!


	12. Songbird

_...three, four._   
_Talkin to the songbird yesterday, flew me to a place not far away. _   
_She's a little pilot in my mind, singin songs of love to pass the time. _   
_Gonna write a song so she can see, give her all the love she gives to me. _   
_Talk of better days that have yet to come, never felt this love from anyone._

_She's not anyone._   
_She's not anyone._   
_She's not anyone._

_A man can never dream these kind of things especially when she came and spread her wings._   
_Whisper in my ear the things I'd like then she flew away into the night._   
_Gonna write a song so she can see, give her all the love she gives to me._   
_Talk of better days that have yet to come, never felt this love from anyone._

_She's not anyone._   
_She's not anyone._   
_She's not anyone._

It was a usual day for Finn at the radio station, although he liked today more than others. Today Rae was with him and he always preferred doing his radio show with her, for one it got him more listeners, she'd always do a little segment where people with problems and issues would ring in and she'd offer them advice. Sometimes if they were free, she'd even get Danny or Kester to pop in and get involved. But the main reason Finn preferred doing the radio show with her was because it meant he got to spend more time with her and they always had a laugh.

Finn's radio show was pretty popular, he tried to play a mixture of music, but most of the time he'd play the old 90's Britpop stuff and although the generation out there right now were into RnB and rappers, the old anthems still proved to be the best and his listening figures were doing great.

He was working his way up the ladder and Rae had told him that she was sure he'd become a national DJ soon enough. He was actually starting to believe it himself lately and after hearing how Chop and his band had got a record deal, he was hoping he'd be the first DJ to play their stuff.

It was pretty awesome to think where they were in their lives now to where they'd been when they were hanging round the shops on a Saturday looking at girls. Chop was now engaged and Finn was about to follow in his footsteps...

He'd just lined the next song up, a song that he'd heard about from Chop himself and what with having friends in high places now, Chop had managed to get a hold of and emailed it to him.

As Finn started nervously mumbling about the next song, saying that it was an exclusive that wasn't out until next year, Rae wondered what on earth it was, especially when he said he was going to dedicate it to her.   
Telling the listeners that it was a band they both loved and a band he played on his show often, Rae suddenly started getting excited. It could only be one band...but how in hell's name had he managed to get hold of an exclusive Oasis song to play on a little local Lincolnshire station and how in God's name had Oasis even agreed to let him do it?!

Telling everyone that it was called Songbird, Finn played the track and watched Rae's face throughout the whole song. Finn himself had already heard it, he'd told Chop of what he'd been planning and his best mate and come up wonders with this baby!

Watching Rae's reactions to it were brilliant, at first she was like a proper little school girl, all giddy and excited, but then as the words sunk in, she'd looked at Finn and understood now why he'd dedicated it to her. What she didn't expect was him to place down a velvet looking box once the song had ended though.

Totally forgetting that they were back on air after the song had finished, Rae asked him what it was and using his finger to write on her leg, her heart skipped a beat.

M A R R Y M E

She couldn't believe this was happening, she actually thought she was dreaming! Finn had just proposed...with a ring...and an exclusive song from Oasis!

Deciding to use their code in replying, Rae wrote back her answer.

Y E S

It was at that point that Finn opened the box and Rae gasped as she saw the ring. It looked old and antique like. She found out later that it was his Nan's ring and it wasn't long before all the listeners texted the station to congratulate them both along with calls from all their friends, including Chloe who was thrilled at finally becoming a bridesmaid!


	13. Live Forever

_Maybe I don't really want to know how your garden grows 'cos I just want to fly._   
_Lately did you ever feel the pain in the morning rain as it soaks you to the bone._   
_Maybe I just want to fly, I want to live I don't want to die._   
_Maybe I just want to breathe, maybe I just don't believe._   
_Maybe you're the same as me, we see things they'll never see._   
_You and I are gonna live forever._   
_I said maybe I don't really want to know how your garden grows 'cos I just want to fly._   
_Lately did you ever feel the pain in the morning rain as it soaks you to the bone._   
_Maybe I will never be all the things that I want to be._   
_Now is not the time to cry, nows the time to find out why._   
_I think you're the same as me, we see things they'll never see._   
_You and I are gonna live forever._   
_Maybe I don't really want to know how your garden grows 'cos I just want to fly. _   
_Lately did you ever feel the pain in the morning rain as it soaks you to the bone._   
_Maybe I just want to fly, I want to live I don't want to die._   
_Maybe I just want to breathe, maybe I just don't believe._   
_Maybe you're the same as me, we see things they'll never see._   
_You and I are gonna live forever._   
_Gonna live forever, gonna live forever. We are gonna live forever. Gonna live forever, gonna live forever. We are gonna live forever._

  
It was nearing the end of the year and for Tix, it had been another amazing one. She'd been released from the hospital a few years ago and had been doing great since. She finally made her way out of there and got over her illness, granted she still had her demons and sometimes they'd return, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been before. The year 2000 had been more than just the start of a new decade for Tixie, it had been the start of her new life.  
It took her a good six months to a year to get strong and confident in the real world, she'd go out daily, but she'd never do too much, she'd just take it easy to begin with. She didn't want to do too much too soon and then end up back where she'd come from, but as time went on, she progressed. A few hours out and about turned into a day out or a night out. She never went overboard when it came to temptations, ate the average amount and made sure to eat at regular hours, she'd even overcome people getting close and touching her.  
She'd gone to college and was currently studying to become a vet. She'd always loved animals, more so since Danny had introduced her to his love of ducks when she was 15 and speaking of Danny, her and him had recently got together. They were only taking it slowly, but they enjoyed each others company and she'd secretly always fancied him when she was younger.  
Today was a big day, she was turning 21 and the old Lincolnshire gang that her best friend hung out with were reuniting. It had been about 4 years since they'd all hung out as a gang and they were throwing a double party to celebrate the occasions.  
Tix herself had met some of the gang, she'd gotten to know Finn really well, being Rae's fiance it was hard for her not too and she really liked him. She'd also met Archie after she'd been released from hospital and liked him too. She wasn't too keen on Chloe at first, but the more she got to know her, the nicer she seemed to be. The only ones she hadn't met were Chop and Izzy. They'd moved away shortly before Tix had been released, but Finn was always talking about Chop and he sounded quite a character and whenever anyone mentioned Izzy, they made her sound like an angel, so she was really looking forward to meeting them.  
The night soon came and the celebrations started off in the chippy. It was still there all these years later and it was still the gang's second home. Tix watched with Danny as the gang got reunited, all of them commenting on how great each other looked and then a red haired girl broke away and came over wishing Tixie a happy birthday and introduced herself as Izzy, she also handed her a card and a small gift and that was when Tix knew that everyone had been right before, Izzy really was an angel! Izzy had never met her, but she'd given her a present and card when she really needn't have! She then got introduced to her fiance Chop and he was also really lovely and welcoming, you'd never think it to look at him. On first glance, he looked like a proper lad, but he had a sweet side and she remembered Rae saying something similar about him when she'd first met him.  
They all had a laugh, caught up and gave Tix a rendition of Happy Birthday. It wasn't long after that when she found herself in a food fight and it echoed stories that Rae used to tell her about when she was in hospital. After leaving the Chippy, the gang all got their mobiles out, this year technology had stepped up again, their phones now had cameras and it wasn't long before they were all flashing away and taking photos with Tix and Danny being named as new members of the gang.  
They hit the pub after that, everyone drinking and telling each other how their jobs were going. Archie was now a teacher, Chloe had her own boutique, Chop was hitting the big time with his band, Izzy still worked in the nursery, Finn was now a national DJ and Rae was writing her second book. It was amazing to see how far they'd all come, but it was also nice to see that some things hadn't changed.  
Tix noticed how most of them were still into Oasis. There was some horrible rap song playing in the pub and Chop complained before asking Archie, who was sat nearest to the jukebox to change it. Suddenly the sounds of Live Forever started playing and everyone got to their feet singing. Tix wasn't sure if it was the drink that had done it or just the love for this band that they still had, but her and Danny joined in with them and as the words went into her ears, she realised just how much they meant.  
When Tix was in the hospital, she wanted to get out, fly, she wanted to live, she didn't want to die. Danny and Rae, they were the same as her, they saw things none of these other people had seen and they'd made it out, they were living now and they were going to live forever!


End file.
